Mordivas Felstorm
Lord Mordivas Felstorm Overveiw Born 60 years ago during the end of Quel'Thalas' prosperous times, Mordivas Felstorm was originally named Modivas Sunstorm, the last in a line of wealthy, intellegent, and criminal family members. While the House Sunstorm had tried to keep it's dealing legitimate, ever since the Troll Wars ended about 1,100 years prior, it was harder to stay within the law's guidelines. Regardless, the magnificent and powerful Sunstorms were politically untouchable. Both in the political and arcane sciences, they excelled. Mordivas Sunstorm was no different, from the time he could understand speech and literature, his parents, Meryl and Tasyna Sunstorm urged him to the maximum of his potential. The other houses had long lived in fear of crossing the Sunstorm's wrong side; they did not know what to make of the young protégé. His demeanor was dark and brooding, much like his father, when privately confronted. But out in the open, he was as handsome and charismatic as the most eloquent ambassador. After 20 years spent away from the high elven realm in Dalaran, the cunning youth was now a mage as well. The Kirin Tor had practically fallen into comatose from the dashing elf's skill in magic. Why he left the mage-city is unclear; some would say home-sickness, the city of the magi never being able to replace to magical kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Those who know him would instantly denounce the notion, the literally inhuman elf being too unfeeling, cold, or otherwise devoid of heart. Whatever the reason, after spending a short time in Silvermoon, he traveled south to fend off the attacks from a now Lordaeron-active Horde. Unfortunately, his mother was slain in a raid by forest trolls and orcish warriors. In grief and agony, emotions few thought he was capable of, he single-handed destroyed the Horde base where they had been stationed, leaving nothing but ash and cinder in his wake. From then on, he became a callous and foreboding hermit. Sparatically seen only battlefields, immolating orcs and trolls by the masses, as the Second War ended with the humans bickering and elves retracting from the Alliance, he retired to Silvermoon. When the undead Scourge invaded Lordaeron, he was nigh-imposed to act. But when they came to the elves' doorstep, he was there with a mouthful of cursewords and a handful of fire. Later, his father, Meryl Felstorm, died protecting the ranger-general Sylvannas Windrunner. His last dying sights were seeing Arthas rip her soul from her bleeding corpse. This contributed to the now unstable mentality of his father, one of the most powerful warlocks in the Dark Lady's kingdom. While the wisened and enraged elf wanted to invoke hell upon the Scourge, he had better sense, and left the burning kingdom for Dalaran, where he joined Kael'thas Sunstrider, a personal ally, in Dalaran. Nearly dying of a heart-attack when forced to serve the racist Grand Marshal, Lord Garithos, he was more than happy to slaughter his men and escape to Outland. Coming back after the morbid, unsuccesful assault on Icecrown, he returned to Quel'Thalas, where to this day he fights the undying horrors of the Lich King's Scourge... But get one fact straight; he has no love for the Burning Legion, nor for his own Sun King, Kael'thas Sunstrider. Kael has shown hostility towards him in his few dealings with the Sunfury and Sunhawk in Outland. Even though his own morals are, even compared to the villiany of satyr or naga, low, he shows nothing but contempt for Kael'thas' loyal children. His hate-induced madness has driven him to dark bargains, and Mordivas can only respect his former leige's power.